


Providing Motivation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 33: Galvanize.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Providing Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 33: Galvanize. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Providing Motivation

~

“This is ridiculous,” muttered Blaise. 

“Agreed.” 

“Let’s galvanise him.” 

“How?” asked Pansy.

Blaise sighed. “I’ve an idea…” 

Pansy smirked. “Go on, then. You’re up.” 

Snorting, Blaise sauntered towards Potter. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco watching. 

Potter looked up. “Zabini?” 

“Hello, Potter.” Blaise leaned forward. “I understand you’re looking for a date for the Ministry’s Spring Ball.” 

“I—”

“Blaise?” snapped Draco behind him. “A word?” 

Smirking internally, Blaise nodded. “Of course.” He winked at Potter, who looked utterly confused. “Excuse us, Potter.” 

Once out of Potter’s earshot, Draco growled, “What the fuck, Blaise?” 

Blaise smirked. “Something wrong?”

~

“Well done,” said Pansy after Blaise returned. 

Blaise looked over to where Draco was _finally_ chatting with Potter. “We’ll see,” he muttered. “Because if I’m forced to listen to Draco whinge about Potter again—

“Shh, he’s back,” murmured Pansy. “Everything okay, Draco?” 

“I hate you both,” Draco said, sitting down. He glared at Blaise, but his expression looked pleased. 

Blaise smirked. “Well, if you weren’t going to ask—” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You were trying to galvanise me.” 

“It worked, didn’t it?” said Pansy.

“I suppose.” Draco’s eyes widened. “Shit! What do I wear?” 

Blaise smirked at Pansy. “You’re up.” 

~


End file.
